Rarity
Rarity is a character from the My Little Pony franchise and one of the main characters in My Little Pony Friendship is Magic who appeared in Equestria Girls. She represents the element of generosity. Appearance Human Rarity is first introduced on the morning of the second day of Twilight's adventure at Canterlot High. She tries to help disguise Twilight so she can hide from teasing thanks to Sunset Shimmer's video. Rarity wears a pale blue shirt with elbow-length sleeves, a lilac skirt with her cutie mark, lilac boots with blue and violet accents, a blue diamond barrette and a violet designer belt. For the Fall Formal Rarity wears a sparkly blue dress, blue diamond jewellery, purple nail polish and white boots. Relationships Rarity is the older sister of Sweetie Belle. She has a different relationship with Spike than in the series: In the film, Rarity thinks Spike is a normal dog; however, once it is revealed that he isn't, the relationship becomes similar to how it is in the series. Human Rarity In the human world, Rarity has an eye for fashion like her pony counterpart and is usually seen with her bag filled with outfits. She offered once to help with decorations for the school function, but Sunset Shimmer forged an email to her saying that all the positions were filled signed by Pinkie Pie and later Rarity found out that Pinkie had done all the decorating by herself causing a rift between the two, but when Twilight revealed this was the cause of Sunset Shimmer, they reconciled. Later on, she suggests to the Main 6 that they become real Canterlot Wondercolts whilst she showed them pony like headbands and tails to support Twilight for her campaign to become the Princess of the Fall Formal. After that, she provides the dresses and jewelry for the girls to wear to the Fall Formal, and also stands by Twilight when confronting the Demon Sunset Shimmer, risking her own life to protect Twilight when Sunset tries to kill her. She then gains an Anthro-pony form of her own from the magic of friendship and is able to revert Demon Sunset back to a repentant human Sunset who is then left in the care of Twilight's new friends to learn about the magic of friendship. However, Rarity makes it clear that Sunset still owes her an apology in regards to the Spring Fling dance as well. When the girls form their own band, The Rainbooms, Rarity joins as the band's keytarist, but also wants to have them dress in style for their performaces, much to Applejack's chagrin. Rarity also holds some offense to Rainbow Dash calling the Rainbooms "her" band. When the Dazzlings arrive at Canterlot High and drive a rift into the students' unity, the Rainbooms call on Twilight to come help them once more. When the Rainbooms perform their first song during the Battle of the Bands, Rarity is decked out in one of her costumes, but it renders her vulnerable to manipulation by one of the rival bands, and leaves her mourning it's destruction afterwards. When the Rainbooms are then trapped under the stage where the finals are to be held by Trixie Lulamoon and her band, The Illusions, Rarity and Applejack finally reach their breaking points about Rarity's costumes, and unite with Fluttershy against Rainbow when she pushes them too far with her continued claims with saying the Rainbooms are "her" band. When Sunset ends their arguing and chastises them over letting petty issues drive a wedge into their friendships and warp it into something the Dazzlings can feed on, Rarity feels horrible over her behavior and makes amends with the rest of the Rainbooms. Then, since they are about to save the school once more from evil, Rarity is happy to provide the costumes for their performance at Applejack's newfound request at wanting to save the school in style. During the final battle with the Dazzlings, Rarity is able to cause some damage to the Dazzlings' astral projections with a riff from her keytar, but when the Dazzlings launch a group attack together, it overpowers the Rainbooms. Once Sunset joins them and gives them their second wind, the Rainbooms are able to overpower the Dazzlings and destroy both their astral selves and the ruby pendants that are the source of their power, leaving the now tone deaf girls to flee the stage in disgrace by the furious students and faculty. Rarity then sees Twilight off as she returns to Equestria, and welcomes Sunset to the Rainbooms as Twilight's replacement. The final scene of her shows her joining the other Rainbooms during the closing credits as they sing their last song, Shine Like Rainbows. Personality Much like her pony version, the human Rarity is quite generous and lady-like. She is also a bit short-tempered, as shown when she and the rest of the Mane Six's human counterparts (excluding Twilight and Rainbow Dash) begin arguing. She is also concerned for her friends' well being, as when she warns Twilight not to fall in love with Flash Sentry as he is Sunset Shimmer's former beau and fears that Sunset will torment Twilight to a larger degree if Sunset ever thought Twilight was after Flash. In the sequel, when she notices Flash smitten with Twilight, she apologizes to Sunset, remembering how Flash and Sunset used to be an "item," but Sunset assures her then that she was only using Flash to become more popular, indicating Rarity still thought that Sunset would be upset now that Flash had a crush on Twilight. When Rarity then tells Twilight about it after she returns from Equestria, it's clear that since Sunset came clean about her and Flash, Rarity no longer has to be wary of Twilight having a crush on Flash. Rarity Quotes "TWILIGHT! Oh, sorry, darling, but I just realized you're not wearing your crown. You haven't forgotten it back in Ponyville, have you?" "You are a princess now, Twilight. Embrace it!" "If I had a crown like that, I'd never take it off! Why, I'd sleep in the thing!" "Perfect!" "Ohh, this is good, no one will recognize you!" "''And we'll need a disguise for your dog, which is too bad. He really is so adorable! Y'know, with a little work, I think I could make him look like a rabbit instead."'' "So much for the disguise." "Oh, pff, cah, pff! Don't play innocent, Pinkie Pie! You're no better than she is!" "Well, it's a nice theory, darling, but Sunset Shimmer had nothing to do with it." - Rarity under the belief that Twilight's suspicions about Sunset are misplaced "Don't even think about it!" "I'VE GOT IT!!!!" "Why don't we wear these as a sign of unity?" "Freshman year, these were very very popular. A way for everyone to show their school spirit - you know, Go Canterlot Wondercolts! (ahem.) I haven't sold any in ages." "Sunset Shimmer is the one who divided us, Twilight Sparkle is the one who united us, and we're going to let everyone know it!" "Everything OK in there?" "Gaahhh..." "Absolutely!" "Enough chatter girls, we need to get ready...and we need to look FABULOUS!" "But deep down, we're all Canterlot Wondercolts!" "You're a princess?" "Well I for one think you're adorable." "It's no wonder you're a real live princess!" "Of course we will. Although I do expect some sort of apology from last spring's debacle." - Rarity making it clear Sunset owes her an apology for the Spring Fling "Oh, darling, you have us, and we've forgiven you for your past...ahem...boo-boos." ''- Assuring Sunset the Rainbooms forgive her for her past actions against them ''"Well. Someone is quite the smitten-kitten!" ''- Regarding Flash Sentry's crush on Twilight Gallery :Rarity's image gallery'' pl:Rarity Category:Female characters Category:Main characters Category:Student